There are lies beneath everything
by Eva9673
Summary: OroNaru, dark Naruto, Yaoi What if Naruto actually knew Orochimaru all along and actually helped Sasuke get to him. Up for adoption/challenge? Check chapter 4 for explanation :)
1. Summary

Ok, so hi. I don't think I'll finish this story, I never do, I wouldn't even write it if this little fluffy pink bunny wouldn't be so annoying.

I'll write in this first chapter what I hope to write 'bout so it could spoil some parts that I don't know if I'll write at all, if I'll write it, it's not certain that it will be all according to plan because I will take your suggestions.

*Lets begin*

The story starts at forest of death on chunin exams at that part when orochi holds naru to the tree and put's on the seals. Then there's a time skip to gaara/shukaku and naruto fight and finally to the part where sasuke runs away to orochimaru and naruto meets them latter. 

I hope it's original where naruto is in a relationship with orochimaru but not in a slave kind of way, where oro-chan bottoms sometimes (there won't be any lemons, I suck at them) and is caring around naru-chan. If there is a story like that please tell me, I was searching for one like that but couldn't find one and the bunny wouldn't stop nagging to write one if I can't find something like that.

That's about it, I don't really know how the story will go latter on or if it will continue at all. Oh and I don't think I'll write any shinobi fighting, maybe something vague ( I suck at writing fighting scenes too… I wonder what I don't suck at…).

I don't even recommend reading it till I write like I don't know 10k words or something, I know I won't post often but I'll try to post at least once in few weeks and the chapters won't be long really. I need to start learning in school if I want to got into a good Gymnasium.

I'll post the first real chapter in few days.


	2. Chapter 1

As I promised. The first real chapter.

To Anak-Sealed-Wings

I don't really know how Orochimaru and Naruto gets  
together right now. Probably I will tell you everything in flashbacks and shit like that. And thanks for reviewing I didn't think anyone would review right now.

Warnings: there might be mentioning of lemons ( I suck at them and my English teacher sometimes read my stories), Orochimaru will have a lot of pet names and name shortenings, Naru will too but not that much, Yaoi, probably some Sakura bashing.

Pairings: Oro/Naru, Oro/Naru/? , Sasuke/? There'll be more latter and please give me suggestions for? Parts. There won't be any Oro/Naru/Kabu neither will there be Oro/Naru/Sasu, Naru/Sasu, Oro/Sasu.

Oh and the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters that you recognize.

Chapter 1.

Naru POV.

I could feel his tongue licking my neck as he whispered (I don't even know how could he do that at the same time) "Sorry love, this is going to hurt a little, I'll have a team come latter to check on you." I almost didn't hear the words that spoke of love and adoration, but even if I didn't there wasn't anything new, we talked about it many times before, I know he just really cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt.

I could hear someone screeching to let me go, it was probably Sakura but I didn't really care. As I felt fingers touching the Kyubi seal I let go of my special henge that hided my seal on the neck that Orochimaru gave me you see it looked like the cursed seal but it was different, it wasn't controlling me it just gave me connection with my lover, I could feel his emotions and we could use each others chakra but only if we didn't have anymore chakra. The other difference is that I have a second and third form but it actually is Kyubis chakra that is storing itself in the seal while being purified.

As I felt a little butterfly kiss on my neck right where my seal was I knew no more.

*Time skip* 

I could see sand holding ugly pink blob that was Sakura to the tree, she was unconscious so I felt out to see if anyone was near me except for Gaara.

"There's no one around, Gaara, we can drop the acting." I could hear a sigh of relief then Gaara started talking " So what's the plan?", "Chi-kun said we should look like we fought and when I won we became friends." , "And what about Sasuke?" , "Maru-chan will get some of our servants with cursed seals to get him by showing how powerful he could be." I could feel someone coming and from they're chakra I think that it's Gaaras siblings followed by Konoha genins. "We need to put on the glamours* all of them are coming. They'll be here in about 5 minutes."

So we started getting everything set for other to arrive. As everyone jumped trough the trees Sakura dropped to the ground and we were lying on the ground, around us was destructed forest and the destruction wasn't even real. And then I felt 1000 shadow clones dispelled at the same time and I passed out.

As I woke I knew that the plan worked and the Hokage was dead.

*Time skip*

I was running to the _Valley Of_the End where I was to meet Kimimaru who was carrying Sasuke. The team that I was with already fighting with Orochimarus toys won't be a problem anymore, the only thing I had to do was to get Sasuke to my lover and everything will be ok.

*Sasukes POV, Valley of the End*

As I woke I felt power and at the same time I broke free from something I was in, latter I will find that that was the crate. As I looked around I saw a strange man with white hair and two red dots on his forehead sitting against a tree not far from me, just as I finished looking him over he looked up right at me. "You should sit" he said while patting grass next to him. "We will have to wait for my master to show up. Oh and I'm Kimimaru if you were wondering."

Just as I opened my mouth to ask him who his master was I saw Naruto emerge from the trees.

*Narutos POV*

As I emerged from the trees and landed near Kimimaru I saw Sasuke ready for attack, but I didn't give him any thought. "Good work Kimimaru, you should wait here, and I know Konoha will send some backup." He looked at me with admiration, it was wrong on so many levels but you get used to it when you're their master. The only answer I got was "Yes master" And a bow, then Kimimaru was gone and I was left with Sasuke.

"We should get going if we don't want Konoha to catch up." As I said that I could se confusion on his face. "Well hurry up we need to get home, there's no way I'll go back to Konoha." I just started running to our headquarters. I don't know why he did but Sasuke followed with confused face but didn't ask anything.

As we ran I thought about how I met Orochimaru. As long as I remember he was a part of my life and I could remember everything right from the moment Kyubi was sealed into me. The first time I met him was when I was just few months old.

*flashback*

As I lay in my crib playing with a little fox plushy I saw a man looming over my crib, he looked scary like a big snake waiting to strike but I felt safe so I held my hands up and gurgled something that meant "up". I saw his eyes softening as he took me into his arms and murmet "hello little one, I'm Orochimaru" and he kissed my forehead while humming.

*Flashback ends*

From then on he would visit me once a week, it just shows me how much he cares and how bad is Konohas security. The first kiss was not so long ago, exactly one year and a half ago. I became his lover a year ago and I'm happy that I did because I know how much he loves me and I know I couldn't live without him ether.

As I looked around I saw that we're nearly there, I could see the entrance and with one big jump I landed right next to it.

- To be continued-

I was planning on finishing this on Monday but after I saw that someone reviewed I stated to write right away.

I'd like people to vote for pairings:

Sasuke and:

Kabuto,

Kimimaru,

Pain,

Obito/Tobi,

Madara,

Itachi,

Oc.

Or you can offer others.

Naruto/Orochimaru and:

Pain,

Itachi,

Madara,

Tobi/Obito.

Or you can offer other too.

So thanks for reading and please vote/review.


	3. Chapter 2

Just finished my biology/geography project. And I'm ill right now.

Pairing votes:

Naru/Oro/Ita: 3

Naru/Oro/Karin: 1

Naru/Oro/Tobi/Obito: 1

Naru/Oro/Mada: 1

Sasu/Ita: 1

Sasu/Kabu: 2

Sasu/Kimi: 1

Sasu/Mada: 1

You can still change everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters that you recognize. If I did there wouldn't be any time for ninja stuff and it would be yaoi.

Chapter 2

As I looked around I saw that we're nearly there, I could see the entrance and with one big jump I landed right next to it.

When Sasuke landed I started calmly waking to a tree. For most people it would seem like an ordinary tree right next to a river in a clearing but for those who knew it was one of the things that separates almost another world.

You see when you swipe an exact amount of your chakra that is registered to the wards the ground opens into spiral staircase going down, after you go about 10 meters down you can see a whole town going for miles and miles, the town is so big you can't actually see the end the most amazing thing is that over the town there was actually sky and it looked like you actually never went underground.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel amazement rolling out in waves from Sasuke. Even the cold Uchiha mask couldn't hide his surprise and amazement at seeing something like this right under the ground with sun shining brightly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see his mouth open but no sound came out.

"Welcome to the real Otogakure, Sasuke-kun." That's when he noticed what I'm wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing Naruto?" I looked down in confusion. I was wearing tight black leather pants with black mesh shirt with a black trench coat with green snakes with yellow eyes slithering all over it and black combat boots. As I thought what was wrong with my outfit I remembered that he haven't seen me in anything than my unfashionable orange jumpsuit.

"Oh, these?" as I swept my hands over my shirt and the top of my pants. "Look at yourself first" I could se confusion and then surprise in his eyes as he saw he wasn't wearing the same outfit anymore. Now he was wearing a dark blue shirt with three surprisingly pink stripes over each side, dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

"The wards around the entrance aren't the only ones in this town. All over the grounds there is a ward that changes everyone clothes to what they feel most comfortable in at the moment and if someone manages to break in everyone clothes change to most comfortable combat gear for them and the enemy's clothes turn to something they're most uncomfortable in." As I told him this I could see his eyes getting bigger and bigger with each word I said.

"Anyway, let's go, Orochimaru-kun is waiting."

- Up for adoption -

I'm ill right now and there's no way that I will finish it or it will be all stupid like this chapter is starting to be. I really like reading more than writing.

I just want to say that I gave permission to Echo Uchiha to use these chapters but she doesn't want to do it oro/naru so there's no point in letting her adopt it, it just sounds like she will use those chapter but will do other story that doesn't follow the main plot a bit.

So still read her story but you can adopt this one too.


	4. Author note People who adopted it

Hi,

Even after more than 3 years I can still say that I suck at writing. I went through all the people who said that they would adopt it and the only one who has a story up is BlackWolf99 so good job to them.

I'm willing to let anyone else to adopt it. I suppose you can see this story as more as a challenge than a real story. Basically I want as many people to adopt it as they want and just see where it takes every one of them.

With that said, anyone who wants to try to finish this is welcome to try. Just send me a message when you post your first chapter so I can check it out and I will add another chapter with a list of people who have the story up so everyone can see where it goes

Kay, cheers


End file.
